


Stranger Fuck

by marsprince



Category: Camp Rock (2008), High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, First Meetings, Fucking, Kissing, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Shyness, Stranger Sex, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsprince/pseuds/marsprince
Summary: Troy Bolton has a one-night stand with a stranger.





	Stranger Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, these two gave my 10 year old self many preteen boners back in the day. So now I thought: let them fuck.
> 
> Let´s just say that in here Troy travels to NY to become a singer, or a basketball player, or both, after breaking up with Gabriella because of different paths, meets some hot guy at a bar, and wants to explore his sexuality deeper. That's it.

“I hate to break it to you, but I don’t think you’re going to find the meaning of life in that beer, no matter how long you stare at it.”

Startled, Troy whirls around on his barstool.

Wow.

“Hi,” the man says.  He’s gorgeous – dark, silky hair, hazel eyes, killer smile – the kind of gorgeous that would make heads turn when he walks down the street, the kind of gorgeous that makes men like Troy Bolton surreptitiously glance around to make sure that he’s not actually talking to someone else. And for some reason… his face looks so damn familiar to him, like he has seen that man at some point in his life without paying that much attention at him. The stranger gestures to the empty barstool beside Troy.  “Is this seat taken?”

“Uh, no, go right ahead,” Troy says, and shifts his stool over a little to give the stranger more room.

For a moment, Troy catches a faint flash of amusement flitting across the man’s familiar face, before it disappears into his original expression of friendly congeniality.  “Thanks.”  He lowers his body gracefully onto the seat, and then slides across the bar toward Troy, until he’s hovering just inside Troy’s personal space bubble.  “First time in this place?”

“First time in this city,” Troy admits, feeling his neck flush at the way the man keeps looking at him, not lasciviously or in any way that makes him uncomfortable, but just – with focus.  Intent.  “I’m from New Mexico.”

“Is that right?” The amusement is back on the man’s face.  “A nice surprise indeed, I didn’t know there were such _handsome_ guys in there.” He holds out his hand.  “I’m from California, L.A. to be precise”

“Albuquerque,” Troy replies, face still red, his breath hitching slightly when their hands make contact.  The stranger’s palm is warm and calloused, with a firm, confident grip that sends sparks surging up Troy’s arm.  “My name’s Troy.”

“Nice to meet you, Troy,” the man says, his smile brightening to just shy of dazzling.  “So, what brings you to the Big Apple?”

Troy shrugs.  His hand is still tingling a little.  “What brings most people here, I’d imagine – big dreams of big adventures.”

His companion chuckles, a deep, musical sound that makes Troy warm inside.  “And have you found them?  The big adventures, I mean.”

“Not yet,” Troy replies, shaking his head.

“Hmmm.  Well, if you don’t mind me saying,” he murmurs, reaching over and nudging Troy’s beer with a finger, “your drink of choice isn’t doing you any favors.”

Troy frowns and curls his fingers protectively over the neck of his Bud Light.  “What’s wrong with my drink?”

“Nothing in particular.  You just don’t strike me as a beer guy.”

“That’s a bit presumptuous of you,” Troy says, raising an eyebrow, “considering that we’ve just met.”

“I have very good instincts.”  He smiles again, and leans in conspiratorially, eyes twinkling.  “You know, you can tell a lot about a guy from his choice of drink.”

Troy smiles back, helplessly, and leans in as well, feeling his pulse quicken when the man’s eyes flick down to his mouth.  “Really?  Tell me more.”

“I’ll do you one better,” the stranger says.  He hops off his stool and saunters to the bartender, giving Troy ample time and opportunity to admire the broad expanse of his shoulders and the sleek curve of his back that leads down to a truly luscious ass.  Then he’s turning around, a drink in each hand as he walks back toward Troy, and Troy’s entranced all over again by the musculature of his arms, the slimness of his waist, and the bulge between his legs that makes Troy’s own jeans feel tighter in response.

Troy’s mostly managed to wipe away the unabashed lust from his face (he hopes, anyway) by the time the man returns to his seat and hands Troy a clear drink garnished with a slice of lime.

“On behalf of this amazing new city full of adventures,” the man says, and holds up his own drink, a pale amber concoction topped with an orange wedge and a Maraschino cherry, “I’d like to propose a toast.”  He waits for Troy to lift up his glass, before continuing, with the same slightly secretive smile from earlier, “Welcome to New York, Troy.  May you find all the adventure you seek.”

They clink glasses, and take a sip.

Troy’s drink is strong, but not unpleasant, and very familiar.  “Gin and tonic?”

His companion nods.  “You’re definitely a gin and tonic guy,” he affirms, leaning forward with his chin propped on an elbow.  “Clean, simple, and effortlessly classy.  It starts off tasting a bit sharp, but there’s an underlying sweetness that lingers in your mouth long after the drink is gone.”  He licks his lips, eyes fluttering shut, as though chasing phantom taste.  “It’s one of my favorites.”

Troy tugs lightly at his collar, feeling oddly hot all over in a way that can’t be accounted for by the alcohol in his system.  “And uh, what does yours say about you?”

The man opens his eyes and gives his drink a quick shake.  “Me, I like a whiskey sour: classic, a little old-fashioned, and probably a bit romantic as well.”  He takes another sip. “It’s smooth, and strong – a serious man’s drink, but there’s also just a touch of fun,” he plucks out the cherry and offers it to Troy, grinning wolfishly, “if you’re willing to stick around and find out.”

Troy swallows hard, throat suddenly dry, and reaches for the cherry.  Their fingers brush around the stem, and Troy almost gasps out loud at the electricity that pulses through him.  He slips the cherry into his mouth, feeling his cheeks grow hot with the weight of those eyes on him.  The bitter burn of the whiskey and the almost cloyingly sweetness of the cherry mix in a way that’s surprisingly appealing, and Troy can’t help wondering what it would have been like to taste all that directly from his mysterious stranger’s lips (which are deep pink, sensually full, with a sweetly curved upper lip and a lower lip that looks pillow-soft – the kind of lips that almost guarantee their owner to be a truly magnificent kisser).

“Troy?” the man asks, and Troy snaps out of his daze to see his companion looking at him, a gently bemused smile tugging at the corner of the beautiful mouth that Troy was just – oh God – blatantly staring at.  “Do I have something on my face?”

Smooth, Bolton; why don’t you just throw yourself into his lap while you’re at it?  “Uh, no, I was just...” he flounders for a moment, “I was trying to figure out how much I owe you for the drink.”

“Absolutely nothing, it’s my treat – don’t argue,” he says, frowning at Troy with mock sternness when Troy opens his mouth to protest.  “Tell you what: if you really want to pay me back, you can split the cab fare with me when we leave.”

“How do you know that we’re going in the same direction?” Troy asks, as he takes another sip of his drink.

“Because,” the man says, with the same quiet confidence he’s shown all evening, “you’re coming home with me.”

Troy’s glass hits the bar with a thump, his throat spasming as he almost chokes on his mouthful of alcohol.  “D-Don’t be ridiculous!” Troy sputters.  “I’m not going anywhere with you.”

The man actually rolls his eyes, and Troy finds his attention irresistibly drawn to his chest again before he yanks his eyes back up.  “Why not?”

“Well, there’s the fact that I don’t actually know anything about you—”

“Not true,” the stranger interrupts, looking mildly affronted.  “You know I’m old-fashioned, and a romantic, that I like to have fun but I don’t like to fool around.  You know that I have great instincts when it comes to liquor.”  He grins boyishly, making Troy’s lips twitch helplessly, before his grin fades, and he places his hand over Troy’s, rubbing his thumb lightly over Troy’s knuckles.  “And you know that I think you’re the most beautiful man I have ever seen, and that I’ve wanted you ever since I saw you walk through the door.”

Troy stares wordlessly at the man in front of him, breathing in quick, shallow pants as his heart pounds wildly in his chest.  “I do?” he asks faintly.

“Yes.”

The word hits Troy like a physical blow, stealing the air from his lungs and making his head swim.  He can feel his dick hardening in his pants, and it’s suddenly too much to keep looking at the man’s face.  “This... this is crazy.”

“That’s not always a bad thing,” the man replies, his voice gentle.  “Didn’t you say earlier that you’ve been looking for an adventure?”

Troy stills, his head coming back up to meet the man’s gaze.  His eyes are dark and intense, irises limned gold by the lamp light.  “You think you’re supposed to be my great New York adventure?”

The man shrugs.  “You’ll never know until you find out.”  He leans in, closer and closer, until Troy can smell his cologne, and count each individual eyelash.  “Come home with me.”

 

* * *

 

 

The cab ride is silent; there’s too much tension crackling around them, like the air before a storm.  Troy stares blindly out the window, pulse racing, hyperaware of every single point of contact between their bodies _._

_Oh, his ass is probably going to get pounded tonight…_

Every time he sneaks a glance at the other man, he finds him looking back with hot, dark eyes, making Troy shiver even as he feels himself flush with heat.  The man hasn’t let go of Troy’s hand since they left the bar, and the gentle, rhythmic strokes of his fingertips across Troy’s palm are slowly but surely driving Troy out of his mind.

By the time the cab pulls up in front of a tall apartment building, Troy’s practically squirming in his seat.  The man hands the driver a few bills, thanks him politely, then flashes Troy a grin and tugs him out of the car.  On his way into the building, he nods at the doorman, who nods back without giving either of them a second glance.  The lobby is mercifully empty, with an elevator already on the ground floor.  The man pulls Troy into the elevator, and presses forward until Troy’s back is against the elevator wall, their faces inches apart.

“Last chance to back out,” he offers, standing close enough for Troy to feel the warmth emanating from his body.  “Going once.”  His breath is hot against Troy’s face.  “Twice.”  He leans in a little more, and deliberately drops his gaze to Troy’s lips.

“Oh, fuck this,” Troy mutters.  He slaps one hand against the ‘door close’ button, fists the other in the man’s shirt, and yanks.

Their mouths meet in rough clash, lips crushed painfully against teeth, noses mashed together.  But then the man’s cupping the back of Troy’s neck and tilting his head and parting his lips and it’s suddenly perfect, wet suction and slick heat, and Troy can feel his mouth flooding at just how good the other man tastes.  He thrusts his tongue into the other mouth, hungrily seeking more of his whiskey-tinged sweetness, and the man quickly takes it captive, massaging it with his own tongue and sucking on it until Troy’s knees are trembling.  He slings an arm around the man’s back to help hold himself up, but that just brings their bodies even closer together, and oh God – that’s the man’s dick that Troy’s feeling through his jeans, long and rock-hard and Troy’s hips are jerking forward on their own.

The stranger groans into his mouth and throws his head back, breaking the kiss with a gasp.  “Jesus fucking Christ,” he pants, voice low and ragged, pupils fully blown.  “Just look at you.”  He surges forward and kisses Troy again, harder this time, rougher, nipping at Troy’s lips before migrating up his jaw to his right ear.  “You look amazing.”  Another kiss there, wet and open-mouthed.  “You smell amazing.”  He drags his tongue down the length of Troy’s neck, finishing with a bite at the base that makes Troy writhe.  “You taste amazing.  God, I want to do so many things to you.”

“Oh, oh fuck.”

“Can I, Troy?  Will you let me?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Troy hears himself say, voice cracked and rough as he frots against the man’s hip.  “Yes, oh, yes, yes.”

And that’s all he gets out before the elevator’s shuddering to a halt and the man is pulling Troy out of the elevator and down a hallway, both of them stumbling against the walls because Troy’s legs are wobbling and the man keeps pausing every few steps to kiss him.  Eventually, though, they get to a door, and then they’re through the door.  Troy only gets a quick glimpse of the interior of the apartment – floor-to-ceiling windows, tasteful furniture, lots of books – before the door is slammed shut and Troy is slammed up against it and the man is slammed up against him, thrusting his thigh between Troy’s legs and plundering Troy’s mouth in a long, toe-curling kiss, and holy shit, Troy thought what they did in the elevator was intense, but that was clearly just a scouting party compared to the full-on invasion that’s happening now.

The man just about devours him, tongue-fucking him ruthlessly while his hips do their level best to grind Troy into the door.

“I want to suck you,” he growls against Troy’s lips, sliding his hands between them to open up Troy’s jeans.  “I want to take your pretty dick into my mouth and blow you until you’re numb from the waist down.”

Troy whimpers softly, feeling his whole body shudder as the man hooks his fingers beneath the waistband of Troy’s briefs and pulls them down his thighs.

“And I want to fuck you.  I want to fuck you senseless, just pound into your tight, sweet ass and make you scream.”

“Oh God,” Troy moans, his head hitting the door with a dull thud.  He spreads his legs wider, shamelessly desperate for more, more friction, more pressure, more anything.  “Please, just – please.”

“But first, I want to watch you come,” the man continues, and wraps one hand around Troy’s aching, leaking dick.  “Right now.”

He lasts for one, two, three firm strokes, and then he’s falling, head lolling against the man’s shoulder as he comes all over the man’s hand.  His legs feel like jelly, and he lets his body pitch forward, just lets the man take his weight as his hand keeps working Troy through his orgasm.

“That was so hot,” the man breathes, voice low and thick with lust, still rutting between Troy’s spread thighs.  “You are so fucking hot – God, I can’t wait to fuck you.”

Jesus, Troy hasn’t even finished coming yet.  “Yes, do it – ah!” he cries out, as the man cups and squeezes his bare ass, making Troy throb with want.  “I- we should – bedroom?”

“Hmm, tempting.”  The man trails his fingers lightly down Troy’s crack, and rubs them gently against his hole.  “But I think I’d rather have you against the windows.”

Troy groans, low and helpless, and looks over the man’s shoulder at the enormous floor-to-ceiling windows the line the living room walls.  “Yeah, okay, yes,” he pants, and then he’s trying his best to not fall over as the man walks Troy backwards – slowly, because Troy’s pants are still bunched around his thighs – until he’s sandwiched between the hard, cool glass against his back and the hard, hot chest against his front.  He winds his arms around the man’s neck and kisses him again, sucking on his lusciously soft lower lip while the man slides his hands up under Troy’s shirt, guitar-calloused fingers wreaking havoc on Troy’s nerve endings as they skate across his overheated, sensitive body.

“I want to see you,” the man rasps, when they come up for air.  “I want to see all of you.” He pulls his hands back and attacks the buttons at Troy’s collar, exposing inch after inch of skin that he immediately greets with his hot, hot mouth.

“Oh fuck, this is insane,” Troy mutters, reality coming back at him for a second, even as he raises his arms to let the man pull his shirt over his head.  “I can’t believe I’m doing this – I don’t even know your name...”

The stranger grins; Troy can feel the way his mouth curves against his left nipple. “Oh, come on – what’s an adventure without a little mystery?” he asks, kissing a long, scorching, wet trail down Troy’s belly as he slowly sinks to his knees.  “Besides,” he adds, looking up at Troy through his long, sooty lashes, “there is something compelling about anonymity, don’t you think?” He pulls Troy’s pants the rest of the way down to pool around his ankles, and lightly strokes the tender skin at the backs of Troy’s knees.  “No expectations, no obligations.”  His hands move up Troy’s legs, caressing Troy’s inner thighs and rubbing gently at the crease where hip meets leg. “I could be anyone.” He licks his lips, eyes fixed on Troy’s rapidly filling dick, and Troy’s honestly not sure how he’s still standing upright.  “I could be anyone you want, anyone at all.”

Troy holds his breath as he watches the man lean forward, every muscle tensed in anticipation, but it’s still a gut-punch when the man wraps his lips around Troy’s wet glans. “Oh – oh, shit,” he gasps, nearly doubling over as the man bobs his head up and down; but that just puts his shoulder blades in direct contact with the shockingly cold glass. Troy’s spine arches a little, which shoves his erection farther down the man’s throat, making him choke a little and bear down hard. “Oh, damn…”

The man immediately pulls off Troy’s dick, and Troy’s about to apologize, or at least beg him to put his mouth back, when he stands up again and – oh, thank God – starts undoing his jeans.  Troy stares, and his knees almost give out when the man’s underwear is lowered enough to reveal his dick, long and thick and so perfectly shaped that Troy’s hands curve of their own accord, his fingers already fitting themselves around a phantom shaft. The full, circumcised penis glistens with pre-come, and goddamn, Troy wants that dick in his mouth, wants to feel it filling his throat, wants to find out if it tastes as good as it looks.

He doesn’t even notice that he’s actually starting to bend down, drawn inexorably to the dark, lightly bobbing flesh, until he feels the man’s hands on his shoulders.  He looks up.

“No,” he says softly, and gently pushes and pulls Troy’s shoulders, slowly turning him around to face the window.  “Like this.”

Troy sighs, and gives the man’s dick – it truly is gorgeous; most gorgeous penis Troy’s ever seen – a lingering, mournful glance, before bending over and bracing his hands against the smooth surface.  There’s no balcony, no ledge, just inches of glass separating him and the outside world.  “Won’t... won’t people, you know, see us?”

The man chuckles warmly, lips pressed to the back of Troy’s neck, his body a warm weight against Troy’s back.  “We’re like sixty-three floors up, Troy; no one’s going to see us.  And besides, let them look,” he adds slyly, sliding a hand around to palm Troy’s erection, “You have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of.”

“Mmm, you’re – ah – you’re not so bad yourself,” Troy manages, tipping his head back and panting, as his hips roll forward into the man’s warm, firm grip.  The man works his dick roughly, just the way Troy likes it, pumping the shaft hard and fast and finishing off each stroke with a twist of his wrist that makes Troy’s thighs shake.  He can feel the man’s own erection rubbing against his ass and slipping between Troy’s legs to nudge his balls, the skin-on-skin slide made slippery with sweat and pre-come.  Troy moans and reaches an arm back around to pull the man in closer, slot them together until they’re both groaning, their hips moving in sync.

He dimly hears, through the blood rushing in his ears, a soft pop, and then there are slick fingers circling his entrance, massaging the rim gently.  Troy whines, high and probably pathetically loud, and pushes his ass back against the almost-intrusion.

“Want it?” the man asks, his voice a hot, gravelly rumble right up against Troy’s ear.

“Yes,” Troy says immediately, breathlessly eager, before he remembers himself and bites his lip.  “But, um, will it hurt?”

The fingers pause for a moment, then resume their slow, teasing exploration, as his other hand continues to stroke Troy’s dick.  “You’ve never done this before?”

Troy swallows, feeling his cheeks heat up.  “No,” he admits finally, reluctantly.  “I’ve – I’ve only... kissing.  That’s it.”

“A good kiss, I hope?”

Troy smiles, and lets himself free-fall into the memory of a warm hand cupping his cheek, and the soft, sweet pressure of lips on his.  “Yeah, they were.”

“Oh, ‘they’?” A chuckle, and then Troy’s gasping as he feels one of his fingers breach the ring of muscle and sink deep inside of him.  “Were they all on the lips, or were the two of you more... adventurous?”

“Uh,” Troy replies, trying to get his sputtering brain to focus on something other than the finger thrusting slowly in and out of his ass.

“For instance,” the man continues, and presses his lips against the tender skin right behind his ear that’s always been so tantalizingly sensitive, “did he ever kiss you here?”

“Yes,” Troy whispers, squirming at the light, almost ticklish touch.

“Did he kiss here?” he asks, sliding his mouth down and scraping his teeth gently across the nape of Troy’s neck. 

“Ah.”  Troy shudders helplessly, gooseflesh blooming all over his.  “Y-Yeah.”

“And here?”  Hot, wet suction against the small of his back, as well as a second finger pressing inside him, and Troy can barely pull in enough air to answer.

“Noo – oh God!” Troy cries out sharply as the man’s mouth moves from his back to bite – not gently at all, but hard – at the flesh of his hip.  “No, not here.”

“Hmm,” the man murmurs, seemingly oblivious to the way Troy is practically vibrating from head to foot.  He releases Troy’s dick – ignoring Troy’s unhappy whine – and uses that hand to ease apart Troy’s buttocks.  “And what about here?” he asks, and Troy has just a moment to think, Oh my god oh my god is he really going to— before his lips are on Troy’s hole and his tongue is licking hot circles around where his fingers are disappearing again and again into Troy’s ass.

“Oh yes…” Troy gasps, squeezing his eyes shut and shuddering at the combined assault of hot, slick tongue and thick, slick fingers.

“‘Yes’?” the man asks, sounding surprised and pulling his mouth away, making Troy grind his teeth in frustration.  “Wow, I didn’t think Albuquerque boys—”

“Stop,” Troy begs, panting raggedly because the fingers keep moving inside him, three now, probing and stretching and sparking pleasure everywhere.  “Stop teasing, please.  Just do it, just – just fuck me.”

Behind him, the man chuckles again.  “Well, how can I deny a request like that?”  He removes his fingers and stands up again, and Troy only has a few seconds to suck in air before he feels hands on his hips and wet, blunt pressure on his entrance.  “Ready?”

“W-wait,” Troy interrupts, breathlessness slurring his words, “shouldn’t we, uh, condom?”

“I don’t think we really need to, do you?”  The man rocks his hips, sliding his dick back and forth between Troy’s cheeks, letting the head drag across Troy’s hole on every pass.  “I know you’re clean, and I’m safe, I promise.”

Troy whimpers softly, trying futilely to keep his own hips from rocking and his ass from clenching against the maddeningly teasing touch.  “But...”

“It feels so much better like this,” the man murmurs, directly into Troy’s ear, hot breath and lust-deep voice sending electric jolts straight to Troy’s dick.  “It’s so hot, when it’s skin-to-skin.  You can feel everything.”  He pulls back, and lifts his hand to cup Troy’s face, turning it towards him, until Troy can meet his gaze.  “You only get to have one first time, Troy.  Don’t you want the full experience?”

He has that look in his eyes again, the one from earlier, at the bar: that knowing, seductive look that says, trust me, and you’ll like this, I promise, and – this is what gets Troy, makes him ache low in his belly – I already know that you’re going to say yes.  He nods, helplessly, utterly caught.  “Okay.”

“Okay,” the man echoes, and kisses Troy again, lush and deep, as he wraps an arm around Troy’s middle and pushes in.

Troy moans, eyes fluttering shut as he is filled, slowly, relentlessly, inch by hot, thick, inch.  It doesn’t hurt, not really, just a long stretch of fullness and pressure-pleasure and the enveloping warmth of another body pressed flush to his.

“Good?” the man whispers, lips against Troy’s jaw, holding him steady and keeping so, so still, letting Troy adjust – to the dick in his ass, holy fuck – and breathe.

When he’s able to form words again, he says, “Yeah.”

He feels the man’s lips curve against his skin.  “Want more?”

“God, yeah.”

Another kiss, to the back of Troy’s neck this time, and the man starts to move.  Troy drops his head and closes his eyes and just lets himself feel everything: the way his muscles yield when the man fucks into him, the slow burn and drag of his dick against Troy’s tender flesh, the aching emptiness every time he pulls out, before it starts all over again.  It’s good, beyond good, the most amazing thing he’s ever felt, and he doesn’t realize that he’s said that out loud until he hears the man chuckle and say, “Oh Troy, it gets so much better.”

For a moment, Troy just blinks, at a loss as to how this can possibly get any better; then his hips are being tilted and his ass is being spread open, and the next press in hits something that’s – “Oh god, right there!” – that slams everything back into sharp focus, and Troy barely has time to moan before the man does it again, and again, each thrust triggering bursts of heat so intense that Troy feels like his bones are melting.  “Oh fuck,” he pants, arching his back and shamelessly trying to fuck himself on the man’s dick.  “More, fuck.”

“Like this?” the man growls, sweat-slick against Troy’s back as he rolls his hips, pushing his dick even farther into Troy on every deep, agonizingly slow thrust.

“No,” Troy gasps, fingers and toes curling as he tries to spread his legs wider, straining against the jeans still tangled around his ankles.  The man’s dick feels huge inside him, thick and perfect and not enough, not nearly enough.  “No, harder, fuck me harder.”

“How hard?”

“As hard as you can, just give it to me, please!”

“All right,” the man says, and pushes Troy right up against the window, making him yelp at how icy the glass feels on his overheated skin.

The city opens up beneath him in a vast, yawning chasm, and Troy sways on his feet, vertigo blurring his vision and making his head swim and his stomach twist.  But then the man reaches down, grabs the back of Troy’s left knee, and hikes his leg up, and Troy forgets all about the drop under his feet as his shin is pressed against the glass and he’s spread wide, wide open.

Troy has a single, dizzying moment to think, Oh god, before the man thrusts into him again, hard and rough and so deep that Troy can hardly breathe.  The man fucks him faster and faster, each stroke hitting him so perfectly, like he’s been doing it for years, keeping Troy trapped against the window and forcing him to just take it.  Troy can hear himself moaning, almost whimpering, his breath and body heat quickly steaming up the glass, his hands leaving sweat-smeared streaks as they scrabble uselessly for purchase.

It feels like he’s full of heat, like he’s brimming with it and each thrust is pushing him that much closer to overflowing, and he chases it desperately, whining and fucking back as best he can on the man’s dick.  He hears the man laugh softly in his ear, and then he’s reaching around and wrapping his hand around Troy’s erection again, pumping fast, and the heat inside Troy tightens and sharpens and intensifies, sending him spiraling.

“You’re so beautiful like this,” the man murmurs, barely audibly over Troy’s own gasps, “so beautiful, with all those lights on your skin.”  He sucks a rough, biting kiss into Troy’s neck.  “Are you close?  Are you going to come?”

Troy nods weakly.  “Y-Yeah.”

“Good,” the man says, and then his dick is gone, pulled out and leaving Troy horribly, horribly empty, and he’s just about to voice a loud and vehement complaint when his world shifts and spins and he’s being turned around and pulled down to the floor, until he’s straddling the man’s lap, thighs on either side of his hips.  The man slides his hands under Troy’s ass and lifts him up a bit, before lowering him back onto his dick.

Troy moans shakily, eyelids fluttering at the exquisite sensation of being filled up again.  He rocks his hips, trying to get it deeper, but the man stops him, clasps his hands around Troy’s thighs and holds him down, holds him still.  “What—”

The man smiles at him, surprisingly sweetly for all the smoulder in his lust-dark eyes. “Like this,” he says, and takes one of Troy’s hands and wraps it around his dick. “I want to watch you come like this.”

Troy sucks in a deep breath, feeling his pulse spike and his entire body flush with heat.  They’re so close to each other, close enough for the man to take up Troy’s entire field of vision, and Troy’s suddenly terribly aware of just how vulnerable he is, naked and splayed and throbbing with another man’s dick inside him.  “I...”

“Please,” the man murmurs, holding Troy’s gaze, unblinking.

Troy can almost feel the word brush his skin like a caress, raising gooseflesh all along his limbs.  “Okay.”  He swallows thickly, mouth sticky and dry, and slowly begins to jerk himself off.  “Oh.”

“Yeah, that’s it, faster now.”

Troy nods and shudders, clenching around the man’s dick and making them both gasp.  He bucks his hips up faster, using both hands in tandem, one pumping his dick, the other rubbing behind his balls.

“Keep going, you look incredible, so sexy, oh my god.”

It’s shockingly erotic like this, working himself to orgasm while his partner watches him writhe and pant and moan.  Troy’s never felt more exposed, not even when he was being spread wide and fucked raw, and it’s both incredibly hot and utterly terrifying, and hot because it’s terrifying, and god, Troy’s almost there, he needs just a little more—

“Come for me,” the man growls, as he starts fucking into Troy again, using his hands to move Troy up and down his dick.  “I bet you look amazing when you come.  Let me see it, baby.”

Troy wails, and loses it entirely, frantically fucking his fist with no sense of rhythm or technique, until his entire body stiffens and contracts and he’s coming, hard, vision whiting out at the edges as he spills all over his hand and belly and the front of the man’s shirt.  Dimly, through the haze of pleasure-soaked nerves, he feels the man pound into him a few more times, sparking a series of delicious aftershocks, before he groans and comes, hot and deep inside Troy’s body.

It takes them both a long time to catch their breath; Troy sagging against the window, the man slumped against his shoulder.

“Wow,” Troy manages, between gasps, “that was...”

“Yeah.”  He leans back a little and captures Troy’s lips in a deep, languorous kiss. “That was hot as fuck…”

“Thank you,” Troy murmurs, nuzzling his neck affectionately.  “I liked this very much.”

The man smiles, looking proud of himself.  “My name’s Shane by the way, Shane Gray.’”

Troy gasps and suddenly remembers why that guy looked so familiar.

“You… you are Shane Gray.” He says, suddenly aware that a celebrity fucked him raw against a window in New York City. “ _The_ Shane Gray f- from the band… Connect 3?”

“I’ll admit that you’re disturbingly good at this whole seduction business, Troy” Shane says, raising an eyebrow. “A former teen celebrity filled your ass with cum just a few moments ago.”

“I’m- I… Oh God…”  Troy stutters, face reddening again. “I mean, this- this felt so good, and I’m just surprised, that’s all…”

“And by ‘good,’ you mean...”

“You.” Troy answers, shyly trying to smile.

“Good answer,” Shane says, and laughing, kisses Troy again.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave Kudos and Comment if you liked this!


End file.
